Textile bandages are generally hose-shaped textile products that are pulled over limbs or the trunk and bear on the location for which they are intended. Textile bandages are often worn in the area of joints in order to support or protect these, for example in knee or elbow guards in sport or in ankle bandages that are intended to have a protective and supporting action. Moreover, bandages are known that are arranged around muscle groups in order to exert a heating function and a compression function in addition to a protective function. To make them easier to pull on and to adapt them to the different dimensions of the respective limbs, the textile bandages are provided with an elastic bandage body which ensures that, after the bandage has been widened, it bears tightly on the intended location without disturbing the blood flow.
While a bandage is being worn, the movement of the limbs or of the trunk causes a relative movement between the bandage and the limb, such that bandages often shift out of position. This is generally compensated by the bandage wearer repositioning the bandages. If the bandage has shifted, the intended function of protection or support cannot be fully performed.